Dancing on the Edge
by skyz
Summary: Buffy's daughter has been stolen and the only man who can help her is one she shouldn't trust. Betraying him was her mission not falling in love.....
1. Ch:1

Dancing on the Edge  
  
By: skyz  
  
A/N: Hi all, this is just a little idea I had and thought I might put out there. Completely AU and B/S centered. If you enjoy let me know. Review and if you want, I'll keep writing but only if you guys want it.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs and the characters'. This is for entertainment only. I own my own creations.  
  
~#~#~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy Summers stared listlessly out at the dark summer night. Her thoughts a thousand miles away as she remembered her life only months ago. How happy she had been, how content. How loved.  
  
"Mom," a small voice asked from beside her and she turned from studying her city view and smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes baby? What's wrong?"  
  
"Why do we have to move?"  
  
Buffy knelt down next to her daughter and took her face in her hands. She studied her daughter for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"Terri I know you'll miss your friends and school but staying here isn't a good thing. Too many memories of your father and I know you'll like Sunnydale."  
  
Terri frowned as she moved away from her mom and bit her lip.  
  
"But I like the memories here mom. I like that we lived here with dad. It won't hurt much more, cuz that's what Billy said-"  
  
"Terri, I'm sorry but I can't stay here and that's final we're leaving as planned tonight."  
  
"But I don't wanna! Mom," Terri whined as she stomped her feet and placed her hands on her small hips.  
  
"No, don't give me that Terri, we already talked about this and you agreed. You can't change your mind like this and expect me to just stop everything, all the plans I made! Now go to your room and bring down your suitcase!"  
  
Buffy watched with a sad heart as her daughter glared daggers at her before she ran, stomping all the way up the stairs to her room. Sighing heavily Buffy rose and rested her forehead against the window.  
  
Looked out over New York City skyline and saw his face. Her husband's. Angel O'Connor wasn't just a world renowned photo journalist but a loving and giving father, a wonderful husband and one she had loved since forever it seemed. He had been her heart, and now he was gone.  
  
Just like that! One minute here-well not with here, he had been on assignment in Singapore and had vanished almost as soon as he set foot off the plane. When he hadn't shown up for his assignment by the next morning his partner and co-owner of the magazine they ran immediately got on the phone demanding answers.  
  
He hadn't gotten any though and soon it became apparent Angel was gone, kidnapped. By some rebel terrorist group who had demanded nothing but had killed him any way. That's what the authorities said anyway, they never got the body, so Terri still had hope, but not Buffy, she had resigned herself to the fact Angel was gone for good and she had to rebuild her life. Take care of her daughter and provide the life she had always wanted to for Terri.  
  
Turning abruptly, she wiped at her tearing eyes and strode purposefully towards the stairs.  
  
"Terri! Come on we don't want to be late," Buffy called as she slipped into her coat and the cab she had called pulled up and blew its horn.  
  
Teri tore down the steps dragging her suitcase behind her.  
  
"I'm telling you now, I will not be staying there long mom! Some little hick town is not for me and if you think I'm gonna stay there forever you've got an-"  
  
"Complaint noted. Come on, we don't want to miss our flight," Buffy cut her off mid rant and opened the door ushering Terri out.  
  
Terri and Buffy paused together as they turned to take one last look at their country house, all the memories they'd created and come to cherish enveloping them for one brief moment as if Angel were actually there. His presence was overwhelming and for a moment, Buffy looked around. Thinking all of this was some mistake that she hadn't lost her husband five months ago and she wasn't moving what was left of her family to a small town called Sunnydale.  
  
It lasted a moment only before Buffy took her reluctant daughter's hand and tugged her toward the waiting cab.  
  
~#~#~  
  
William 'Spike' Winthrop studied the dossier in his lap as the plane he was on took off. The quarter numbers for the past few months were very impressive and Spike was quite happy that his gut instinct with this failing company had panned out and he was earning a respectable profit.  
  
So engrossed in his thoughts he was startled when someone poked him in the arm and he glanced up, his glasses slipping down his nose.  
  
Sky blue eyes met chocolate brown and Spike arched a scarred brow.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yeh is that seat taken," the girl asked impatiently.  
  
Spike hesitated. He had bought both seats on the sides of him and had been content to have all the room and space he needed not to be bothered. Now here was a girl who looked vaguely familiar and pissed as hell asking if she could take a seat. His initial answer was no, but on closer look, he decided a girl as pretty and upset as this shouldn't be sitting next to anyone who might take advantage of her in any way.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he said lifting his laptop and files from the aisle seat and placing it in the middle seat.  
  
The girl sat and crossed her arms, her mouth a thin line of anger.  
  
Spike was about to say something when a petite blond woman came hurrying up.  
  
"Terri! You cannot just go off like that! I mean it's dangerous and I-"  
  
"Like you care," Terri snapped as she turned her back on the woman that Spike assumed was her mother.  
  
"Oh, don't you dare get that tone with me missy! I've had about enough o- excuse me," Buffy said to Spike as she brushed past her daughter to stand impatiently at the full middle seat. Spike glanced up into startling green eyes and found himself gathering his things into his lap. He smiled too as she nodded a thanks and took the seat again talking to her daughter.  
  
Spike found himself unable to keep himself from listening to their conversation as Buffy began speaking again.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel as if you can't talk to me about your feelings Terri. I love you and only want the best for you. This move to Sunnydale will be good for us. We need a new start," Buffy aid softly touching her daughter's cheek.  
  
"How can I when you ignore everything I say! I said I didn't want to move and you move us anyway! I said I wanted to stay with Aunt Dawn you ignored that too. When I said I knew dad was coming home you di-"  
  
"Because your father is dead Terri," Buffy whispered in a strangled voice. "I don't think it's healthy to have hope that he'll be coming home. He isn't, I'm sorry and it hurts me to say this he-"  
  
"You don't understand! You just want to leave everything we knew behind! Like dad wasn't even in our lives! Well, while you're at it why don't you leave me behind too, if it bothers you so much to think about dad," Terri angrily growled as she jumped to her feet.  
  
Buffy caught her arm in a tight grip.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To the bathroom, is that okay with you," Terri asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course you can go to the-"Buffy began but Terri was already gone.  
  
Spike turned his curious gaze away just as Buffy looked up and smiled apologetically at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what-well I do. She misses her father. He died. She's not handling it well. I am very sorry to interrupt your work and make you move your things because of us both."  
  
Spike nodded understandingly.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry about your husband. I know myself how hard it is to deal with a parent's death. My father died when I was young too. I'm sure you'll work it out."  
  
Buffy gave him a small smile before she rose.  
  
"As I said before I'm really sorry, we don't usually air our dirty laundry like that."  
  
Spike waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"No problem," he said and watched as she went to meet her daughter at the bathroom door. He didn't stop staring until they had retaken their own seats and he couldn't see them anymore.  
  
He was intrigued he couldn't help but be. Quite a pair, he thought. He figured for sure the girl was going to cause her mother a few problems before she finally began to accept her father's death. He sure hadn't made it easy on his mum; he mused as he tore his eyes away to redeposit his things in the seat next to him.  
  
The mother was a looker, he thought. Not gorgeous, but pretty, beautiful in a luminous kind of way. But she had the saddest eyes he had ever seen next to his mum's. She was still grieving and he scolded himself for thinking like that about her. He didn't go for widows and certainly didn't go for woman who had children even pre-teens like that Terri girl. He wasn't a kid type person and he planned to never have them. His childhood hadn't made him the type of man to raise children, to love them properly.  
  
His thoughts were drifting down a path he didn't want to think about. Pulling out his dossier, he opened it and began reading again. Pushing aside the images of a grief stricken mother and an angry grieving daughter. He shouldn't even care about their problems he told himself. He would never see them again.  
  
~#~#~  
  
  
  
Sunnydale, California...  
  
"Why are we going to live here? Can't we afford better?" Terri asked voice laced with disdain.  
  
Buffy glanced at Terri before her gaze settled on the two-story house on Revello Drive. It was nice, she thought. Homey looking. A place she could raise Terri. Let her make lasting friendships.  
  
"Terri this is the house I bought. You never gave me your opinion either way so now you will just have to live with it. Come on. Willow said she'd meet us at the Espresso Pump on Main and Third in an hour."  
  
"Great," Terri mumbled as she followed her mom into the house.  
  
She was not impressed with the house at all, used to all the riches they'd had and still had she couldn't understand how her mom could move them here as if they didn't have the money to live in one of those new loft apartments she'd seen driving into town.  
  
Buffy and Terri soon had their suitcases open and unloaded and were on their way to meet Willow in little under an hour. With five minutes to spare, they spotted Willow's red head and moved towards her outdoor table.  
  
"Buffy! Terri, it's so good to see you," Willow exclaimed as she hugged them both and urged them to take a seat.  
  
Willow studied the two as they ordered.  
  
They looked tired and sad; she almost regretted inviting Buffy to move here. Almost. She loved Buffy like a sister and when she'd moved here almost two years ago she had known this was a place Buffy would enjoy. Now that she had her here, although under extremely bad circumstances she was glad. Her gaze settled on Terri.  
  
The girl had on major chip on her shoulder. She was certain this was the best place for Terri to grieve properly and heal from her father's death.  
  
"You'll love it here Terri, we've got the cutest guys," Willow said with a large smile.  
  
Terri plastered on a fake smile and rose abruptly.  
  
"I'm gonna call Mariana," she muttered as she moved a table over and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
The women watched her walk off and then turned their attention to one another.  
  
"I see she hasn't gotten any better."  
  
Buffy shrugged.  
  
"If possible worse. On the plane, she went storming off to sit with some stranger. We ended up getting into it right in front of him. Quite embarrassing. She doesn't want to give up hope Angel's alive and thinks us moving is a betrayal. He will never find us since we've moved to this 'hick' town as she puts it. I just wish I knew how to deal with this! The therapist said I had to give her time and I'm trying, but I want my sweet daughter back! Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"Of course not. This will take a long, as it will in order for her to grieve. You just can't get over something like this Buff."  
  
Buffy nodded and glanced at her daughter.  
  
"I know," she sighed sadly.  
  
  
  
~#~#~  
  
  
  
Terri tiptoed down the stairs of their new house and hefted her backpack over her shoulder. She had decided there was no way she was going to stay here. She had enough money to get herself back to New York and from there she was going to find a way to find her father.  
  
She softly closed the door behind her and locked it. Turning away from it, she let out a scream, as two masked men appeared right in front of her. The larger one made a grab for her and Terri kicked out screaming all the while.  
  
"Shut up and we won't hurt you," the smaller snapped as he tackled her to the ground a gun to her temple.  
  
Terri whimpered in fear as she felt the cold barrel of the gun.  
  
"Pick her up Greg," the smaller man ordered.  
  
"Please..please don't hurt me," Terri gasped in terror.  
  
"Terri," he mother's scream ripped through the air as Buffy tore open the front door and raced down the walk. "Let go of my daughter! Some one call the police," she screamed as she ran at the smaller man.  
  
Casually he lifted his gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
Terri screamed as she saw her mother fall down and her last thought before she was knocked out was she couldn't lose her mom too.  
  
  
  
~#~#~  
  
  
  
Spike was busy typing on his computer when a tentative knock sounded on his office door. Glancing up in irritation, he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Julie I thought I told you I didn't want to be dis-"  
  
Julie his middle-aged secretary pocked her head in, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"William there are two gentlemen here to-"  
  
"Move out of the way ma'am," a deep voice over rode Julie's voice and Spike rose in alarm as his secretary was pushed aside.  
  
"What the bloody hell is gong on here?! I don't know who you think you are but you can-"  
  
"We're the FBI. I'm agent Riley Finn and this is my partner Forest Martin," the large brown haired man said as he flashed a badge and indicated his partner with a jerk of his head.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed to slits as he studied Finn. Just what he needed, he thought bitterly, some corn fed prick comin' in as if he owned the place flashing a badge!  
  
"What do you want? I've got nothing to do with the FBI," Spike snapped coldly as he glared at them.  
  
"Are you aware your brother is dead sir?" Finn said eyeing the peroxide blond with contempt.  
  
Spike's head jerked back slightly and his eyes widened in surprise. Shock filled him and he clenched his jaw. He had not been aware his brother had died. But then again he wasn't surprised; he had lost contact with him when he moved out at sixteen. Hadn't spoken to him ever since.  
  
"No," Spike answered shortly crossing his arms and staring hard at Finn.  
  
"Well he is. Angel O'Connor is-"  
  
"O'Connor? Listen this must be a mistake, my brother's name wasn't O'Connor, it was Liam," Spike interrupted.  
  
"You were half brothers right? He changed his name to O'Connor in '86. Is this your brother," Forest asked as he handed Spike a picture from his pocket.  
  
Spike took it, glanced at it, and felt his stomach drop. Eyes glued to the picture of his brown haired, brown-eyed brother. He was smiling at the camera, his hair spiked up and poofilooking.  
  
"It's him," he muttered thrusting the picture out, dropping it before Forest could take it back. Whirling around he stalked to his window and stared out into the night.  
  
"Well, he was killed five months ago in Singapore, by whom we're not sure. But that's not why we're here. Seems some one snatched his daughter yesterday. A-"  
  
"And you think I did it? Listen I haven't seen my brother in years. I didn't even know he was dead; much less, that he had a daughter! What would I gain from taking her huh?! Get the hell outta my office with that shit," he yelled anger overtaking him.  
  
Finn stared at Spike's back and then glanced at Forest.  
  
"We never suggested such a thing sir. Now that you mentioned it we will ask, you say you have not heard from your brother in years can you prove it? We-"  
  
A cell phone ringing cut off Finn and he answered it.  
  
Spike ignored the hushed conversation that went on behind his back.  
  
Finn turned to Forest and spoke softly.  
  
"Thank you for your time sir," Forest muttered as he hurried out.  
  
"Don't leave the country, we aren't done," Finn threatened as he followed Forest out.  
  
Spike turned once he was sure they were gone and called Julie back into is office.  
  
"Yes William?" she asked.  
  
Spike lifted his eyes to meet her concerned ones and grimaced.  
  
"I want you to find everything you can about an Angel O'Connor," he ordered grimly as he turned to face the window again.  
  
~#~#~  
  
Buffy clenched her hands together as she listened to the agents that now swarmed in and out of her house. She had gotten the first ransom note this afternoon and the agents especially the agent in charge Riley Finn said it was a great start. That they could trace the note and soon she'd have her daughter back.  
  
Moving stiffly she left her house to stand on the back porch, she hugged herself tightly. She had no idea what to think, Terri was gone and she was scared witless. She knew her daughter could only be feeling worse. She could not believe this had happened she blamed herself. If she hadn't insisted on moving here then Terri would have been safe, she'd had that running argument with herself the last two days. She hadn't protected her daughter and she would never forgive herself for it.  
  
Especially the feelings she was having about the ransom note. She hadn't gotten a good feeling about it. She had instantly thought it hadn't been right. She had the oddest feeling this wasn't about money. She recalled a conversation she'd had with Angel merely weeks before his death. He'd made her promise if something ever happened to him that she get Terri out of the city no matter what, get them both away and live quietly. She'd promised of course, but hadn't paid it too much thought. Now she did.  
  
It couldn't have been a coincidence, Terri being snatched and Angel's vehement words. That was what was eating at her, she couldn't figure out what Angel had been so scared of, why he would be worried about their safety when and if he died.  
  
"Buffy Summers," the voice one she had heard only a few day's ago had her turning in surprise and looking into the shadows of the back yard.  
  
"Who is it?" she demanded as she edged towards the door.  
  
Spike stepped out of the shadows, his appearance disheveled and his hair mussed.  
  
"My name is William Winthrop, and Angel was my brother," Spike announced as he took a step closer.  
  
"Angel never said anything about a brother! And I'd certainly remember if he had! What are you doing here? Did you follow us?! Did you take my daughter? Oh my God, you took my daughter," Buffy said hysterically as she flew at him fists flying.  
  
Spike caught her arms and held her at bay.  
  
"Here, look at this. I didn't take your daughter," Spike hissed as he thrust a pile of papers at her. "I wouldn't be here if I took your daughter Buffy."  
  
Buffy jerked from his grasp and shuffled through the papers a suspicious look on her face and confusion filled her face as she realized he spoke the truth.  
  
"H..how-why did he never mention you?" she whispered defeated.  
  
Spike figured it was safe to take a step closer and did so.  
  
"Look I'm not here to explain my twisted history with Angel. I'm here to help you find your daughter."  
  
"Why? You haven't been in Angel's life, why start now I don't need your help! I have the authorities looking for her!"  
  
Spike scowled as he shook his head.  
  
"You can't trust them. I know who has your daughter," Spike announced as he saw Buffy starting to lose interest.  
  
"What?! Where is she? Did you take her? Tell me where she is you bastard," she yelled as she stepped towards him.  
  
"I don't know why but I know who has her and the police won't be able to get her back. On that, I'm quite sure. Come with me if you want to see your daughter again Ms. Summers," Spike said urgently, his eyes begging her to trust him. "I want to help you. She's my blood, the only relative I've got left. Please let me help you!"  
  
Buffy was torn, she didn't want to trust this man, but she couldn't help it as she looked into his earnest blue eyes and her eyes flickered to the papers in her hands. They clearly stated his relationship to Angel, to Terri. She wanted to say no, that she was fine with the FBI and they'd find Terri. But the look on his face convinced her that she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"This is beyond the authorities' luv. These people are ruthless; the only way to handle them is by their own tactics. I'm willing to do anything, and I mean anything to get Terri back. Come with me," Spike looked around as they heard voices calling for Buffy he stuck out his hand.  
  
Buffy shot one last worried glance at her house as she took his hand.  
  
"You'd better be telling me the truth or I'll kill you myself," she warned as he led her into the darkness.  
  
"I am. Seems your Angel was hiding quite a few things and they've come back to haunt his remaining family. Meaning you and Terri. I'm the only one who can help you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've got nothing to lose."  
  
~#~#~  
  
  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think. Should I continue? Stop? Review and let me know. If I get reviews that ask for more, I'll write more. If not..then it's bye-bye. Skyz 


	2. Ch:2

Dancing on the Edge: 2  
  
A/N: Hi all. I want to give a heart felt thanks to all who have reviewed this story. Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy on my other story. So I'm glad you've enjoyed this so far so here's ch.2. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
~#~#~  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
He could feel her distrustful gaze the whole time it took to get to his private air strip a good distance out of L.A.  
  
He ignored it though and concentrated on not asking his own questions. It was enough that she was with him at all. It was a good thing she'd agreed to come or he would have been forced to take drastic measures.  
  
"I suggest you speak up if you think I'm getting into that plane with you," Buffy finally snapped as she glared at him.  
  
Spike glanced at her from the corner of his eye and grimaced slightly. There was so much he had to explain, so many questions that she only had the answers to.  
  
But not now.  
  
Now he had to get them out of here.  
  
"Soon," was all he said as he got out and walked determinedly towards his waiting jet.  
  
Buffy lingered in the car, staring after him and wondering once again why she had come. Just because he was Angel's brother didn't immediately make him trust worthy. However, her instincts were leading her to trust this man and as hard, as that was for her she got out and hurried after him.  
  
Her eyes took in the nearly empty lot the plane sat on, no one was around and for that, she was glad, and she was in no mood to put up with anyone much less more strangers! Shaking her head, she finally reached the stairs of the plane and jogged up them.  
  
"William," she called out as she entered the plane walking from the galley into the back.  
  
She saw no one as she went and was at once irritated and relieved. She knew without a doubt that the things she was going to find out would not be good.  
  
"Wi-"  
  
She broke off abruptly as she came upon Spike.  
  
Her heart leapt into her throat and she let out a half scream as she realized what was going on. Her eyes swept frantically for any weapon as the man who stood over an unconscious William turned his gun on her.  
  
Buffy steeled herself, thinking this would be the second time in little over two days she had been shot at.  
  
She wouldn't cower for him though and met his steely blue eyes with furious green ones. Tilting her head, she glared at him.  
  
"What have you done to him? William can you hear me?" she called as she strained to see any movement from Spike.  
  
A small smile touched the gunman's face and he lowered the gun as he took one last glance at Spike before he approached Buffy.  
  
Reacting on pure instinct, she turned to flee only to be caught from behind and lifted into the air.  
  
"Let go of me! Take your hands of me," she yelled and struggled, kicking and clawing as best she could.  
  
"Be quiet Mrs. Liam," he warned his voice unusually gentle and held hints of a proper British upbringing.  
  
Buffy stilled immediately and held her breath as the man led her back to a seat and hand cuffed her to the seat.  
  
He settled himself down next to her and his smile widened.  
  
"Now that's out of the way you and I can have a nice long chat. Catch up," he drawled as he leaned back, his body relaxing.  
  
Buffy stared at him in wonder and slight fear.  
  
At least he had put the gun aside and didn't seem intent on doing her any harm. She thanked God for small favors.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked coolly.  
  
The man studied her and then slowly shook his head.  
  
"No but I know you."  
  
Buffy studied his face and felt the first stirrings of terror. Sliding down her spine and settling in the pit of her stomach. How could this man possible know her? Maybe Ang-  
  
"Did you know Angel? Is that how you think you know me? Listen here, I don't know what is going on and frankly, I don't give a damn. I want to find my daughter and you've just done what ever you did to the only person who had a clue as to what is going on! He knows who has her! Now tell me what the hell it is you think you know about me?!"  
  
The man's eyes glinted with amusement as he watched her struggle with the cuffs.  
  
"I like your style. No wonder he was so smitten..."  
  
"Who? Who was smitten? Angel?"  
  
"No..well, no. William. He likes you, or he wouldn't have bothered trying to get you out of town. It's a shame; he could have turned out so much better."  
  
Buffy was completely thrown.  
  
Her head was spinning and a dull ache began to form behind her eyes. She was so confused; she wondered how she had gotten into this mess. Who the hell were these people and how was Angel involved with them?!  
  
"This is all-he likes me? He hasn't said more than one word to me since he came to get me from my house! How could you get that in-never mind! Listen whoever you are; I want you to explain to me how my daughter fits into all of this! Are you the on-"  
  
"My name is Rupert Giles, but you can call me Ripper," he said with a wide grin.  
  
Ripper's name sent a shudder through her and she blanched.  
  
"Is that like your alias? Why are you telling me this? I mean if --- I'm not getting out of here alive am I?! Oh, okay, okay...breathe..who are you? Some hired assassin?"  
  
"You have no idea what is going on. It's quite funny really, it was all under your nose and you never paid it any heed. Well...no matter. I'm the Ripper; I work for the people who have your daughter. No! I will do the talking. I never thought this day would come, really I didn't. When Angel went in search, as every eldest male, we hoped of course but no one believed.."  
  
She watched Ripper seem to go into a nostalgic daze and frantically looked around, she wished William was up and hoped he wasn't dead.  
  
She needed his help!  
  
"Well..that's weird. Eldest male in the family..searching for what? Angel never mentioned having a brother much less any type of quest! Maybe you have the wrong man," she said hopefully.  
  
"No my dear I don't. You see...I'm a member of the Council of Watchers. What is that you may ask, well it's an organization that helps the world help its self."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh.  
  
An organization that helped the world help its self? What kind of crap was that? She wondered. Organization? Mafia? Cult?  
  
"OOOOOkay. Got that. You help the world. Is this by stealing people's children? Cuz really I can't see the help in that! I wouldn't put that on your business cards, it would really put a damper on your sales pitch. Really what else do you guys do besides commit illegal acts that you assume won't get you arrested?!"  
  
"Oh we don't do anything illegal. Only what must be done. See our goal is to eradicate all evil in the world. Such vile creatures like vampires, dem-"  
  
Buffy's loud hysterical laughter was the only sound heard as she rocked back in her seat, beyond reasoning and understanding.  
  
"Vampires?! There's no such thing as vampires! Oh, this is too funny- in a pathetic cult following way. Next you'll be telling me my daughter's a virgin sacrifice to bring about the Messiah!!!"  
  
Her laughter trailed off as she caught the look on Ripper's face.  
  
"Oh my God! No...no you can't kill her! Please, no take me instead. Wait, not a virgin, but..find another virgin! Not my daughter! I love her I need her w-"  
  
"Please. If all we wanted was a virgin, any one would have done. Your daughter's special. She's....the Slayer incarnate," he murmured.  
  
"What? Slayer? What does that mean? Listen please...I'll do anything- "  
  
"Anything?" Ripper asked.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at his tone.  
  
Everything inside of her froze and she resisted the urge to rebel.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
Ripper clapped his hands together and grinned.  
  
"Right then. Well to start off, you'll have to marry young William."  
  
"Marriage?! I just lost my husband! I can't-"  
  
"You can and will if you want to see your daughter again Mrs. Liam. William has turned his back on us. Left the fold for ten years ago and as the new head of the Winthrop family it his duty to take a wife."  
  
Oh, my God it is a cult, Buffy thought numbly. A world helping, virgin killing, vampire-believing cult who wanted to push their black sheep onto her! No, she could-  
  
"Now it has come to our attention that Angel was in the process of leaving the Council. We couldn't have that now could we? Wanted to raise his little girl away from all the evilness that is her birthright! We took care of him. Now we are in the process of getting what we have always wanted. What we have searched centuries for..the Slayer who shall serve us and only us. Our weapon against the evilness of the world. We shall make all who have dared to-"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but break into his droning diatribe.  
  
"You killed my husband?! Because he wanted out of this creepy cult of yours?!"  
  
Ripper blinked and glanced at her.  
  
"No, we killed Angel so William would come out of hiding and accept his birthright. He is the rightful father of the Slayer and all the others that shall come. If he had not left, Angel would never have searched you out and never have made the Slayer with you. You belong to William."  
  
Her mouth opened and closed. No words escaped as she tried to understand this. Apparently, her daughter was the Slayer. What that was she had no clue. However, William was supposed to have been the father of Terri instead of Angel.  
  
"Listen you stupid, sick sadistic bastard I don't belong to any one! No one and you aren't going to make me either!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to kill your daughter then," Ripper, said simply.  
  
"That makes no sense! You just finished saying she was the Slayer, why would you kill her if she's yours to control?!!!"  
  
Peering at her Ripper leaned forward and pursed his lips.  
  
"We will do what we have to. Agree to marry William and you get your daughter back."  
  
Buffy stared suspiciously at Ripper and couldn't believe she was even contemplating this.  
  
"What's the catch?" she demanded.  
  
It couldn't be this easy!  
  
"Marry William, get your daughter back. And conceive the next Slayer. No and you all die, yes and you have everything to gain. Yes or no?" 


	3. Ch:3

Dancing on the Edge: 3  
  
A/N: Hi all. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with my other story. I want to again say thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Spike groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He abruptly closed then again as pain bloomed. He wondered what had happe-  
  
Blinking it all came back to him and sitting up regardless the pain he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Buffy?" he yelled urgently as he swayed and almost fell leaving the bedroom, he felt as if he were about to pass out. He wondered what Ripper had done to him.  
  
He closed his eyes as he spotted Buffy slumped over in one of the seats.  
  
"Buffy," he moaned and watched as she stirred.  
  
She opened her eyes and he relaxed enough to sink into the nearest seat.  
  
"W...William?" Buffy asked as she sat up, a hand pressed to her brow. "Are you okay?"  
  
Spike blinked rapidly before he licked his dry lips and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"You alright?" he finally asked.  
  
He watched as she made her way to him and settled down next to him.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked, continually rubbing her head.  
  
Spike frowned, thinking about Ripper.  
  
He had been surprised and unprepared, as he'd walked into the bedroom only to find Ripper there. He had forgotten Ripper was the best at what he did. Black magiks was his specialty.  
  
There had been no talking as a brief struggle ensued which Spike had obviously lost, by the evidence of his huge headache.  
  
Which meant while he was knocked out Buffy had been alone. The thought of her alone with a man like Ripper had him shoving aside the pain and really looking at her.  
  
She sat; eyes closed a pinched, pained expression on her pretty face.  
  
He could see no bruises on her exposed skin, but that didn't mean she didn't have any.  
  
"Did he hurt you?! Touch you? I swear if he laid one han-"  
  
"No!" Buffy replied a tad too quickly. Opened her eyes. "No, I went to check on you, I wanted to talk to you about Terri..."  
  
She paused and he could see her trying to compose her thoughts as she thought about her missing daughter.  
  
Buffy avoided Spike's keen gaze as she tried to assemble her thoughts enough, so that what she said didn't come off as a complete and utter fabrication.  
  
"I walked in and saw you unconscious. I tried to run but he grabbed me and I felt a blow to the back of my head and the next thing I know is you were calling my name."  
  
She made herself look at him and tried to convey her sincerest expression.  
  
She wasn't a liar by nature and she knew she wasn't very good at it. She didn't like lying to him as he was putting his life on the line for Terri as well as for her. He didn't have to and she suspected this would cost him more than it would her. The Council wanted him badly.  
  
Wanted him and the next Slayer.  
  
A shudder racked her body as she thought of her daughter. She was one of these Slayers' but they wanted nothing to do with her. Terri was tainted. She had no idea what they would do to her daughter if she did not go through with this.  
  
This was for Terri. She was only doing what any mother would do for their child.  
  
"So he just came here and knocked us both out? We're in the air and-I haven't checked who's flying the plane," Spike suddenly exclaimed and rising he hurried to the cockpit leaving Buffy blessedly alone to gather her thoughts.  
  
Breathing in deeply she closed her eyes and contemplated the task she'd taken upon herself.  
  
Somehow, someway she was supposed to get William to marry her and get pregnant all within a three-month period.  
  
While she was doing that, he had assured her Terri would be safe.  
  
Parts of her desperately wished she could talk to Willow about this, or even tell William about this. But she had been assured if she told any one Terri would die and she couldn't chance it.  
  
Spike came back a puzzled look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"It's Harry my pilot. He's headed to our designated destination. What could he-"  
  
"Maybe he wanted something you had?" she offered helpfully.  
  
Watched as a light dawned behind his eyes and he dashed off to the bedroom.  
  
She knew what he would find.  
  
"All of my files are gone," Spike growled as he stalked back in.  
  
Buffy hid a grimace as she lowered her face.  
  
"On what? Who was that man?! Why was he on this plane?! He is obviously dangerous. What is going on? Is he the one who took Terri?!" she suddenly exploded with questions she knew he expected her to ask.  
  
"Hold on," he ordered as he strode back into the bedroom and came back out carrying an empty laptop case.  
  
She watched him dig around as he retook his seat.  
  
"William?"  
  
"Give us a minute."  
  
Finally, he let out a sound of triumph as he gripped a torn and slightly rumpled piece of paper in his fist.  
  
Buffy wondered what it was, and why Ripper had not found it. Whether it would ruin her plans.  
  
"What is that?" she demanded gesturing to the paper.  
  
Spike smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"This is all that's left. This is the ticket to finding and getting Terri back."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I'll explain when we get there."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ripper strode through the halls of the Council Headquarters confident, as he had completed his mission.  
  
Swaggered into the Head Master's office and slammed the door shut.  
  
Tossed his coat at a near by chair, let his eyes narrow and darken as they glanced at the large desk before he took a seat facing it.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well you can imagine my surprise as I found William with the Summers girl."  
  
Quentin Travers's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Already?" he asked stunned.  
  
"Yes. A surprise for me as well. I had thought for sure it would take much more for William to bring himself into the open and become vulnerable again. I waited for them on one of his private jets, took him by surprise. Never mind that though. How are things here?"  
  
"Good, good," Quentin muttered as he clenched his fingers together in excitement.  
  
Ripper studied him a moment before he rose and circled the desk.  
  
"You are in my seat Quentin," he announced.  
  
Quentin immediately rose and retook the seat Ripper had just vacated.  
  
"And as the Head of the Council, it is only fitting that I be the one to bring about the new era of Slayers. And indeed, I have. Buffy as that is her name. Quite an odd name for such a pretty thing. As we have been aware for the last twenty years her family line is able to produce Slayers, all other's have failed but she! She is the one who will usher us into this new era. She belongs rightfully to William not that fool Angel and his spawn. She has readily agreed to marry wayward William."  
  
Ripper paused dramatically.  
  
Waited for the expected reaction.  
  
"Smashing!" Quentin exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Quite. Not only that but she will bear the rest of the Slayers! The rightful Slayer!"  
  
"Well, I'll be. You have done-done what we never thought possible," Quentin whispered reverently.  
  
Ripper smiled smugly.  
  
"Yes well I'm wonderful and soon to be all powerful aren't I?"  
  
"Yes," Quentin readily agreed. "However did you get William to agree?"  
  
"That does not matter," Ripper snapped rising and wandering over to his bar to pour himself a drink.  
  
"When shall this blessed event occur?" Quentin ventured hesitantly.  
  
"Within three months. She will be married and pregnant."  
  
"How? Er.....not all woman are fertile sir."  
  
"I have given her a special potion; it will enhance the chances of her becoming pregnant."  
  
"Quite wonderful," Quentin gushed.  
  
"Stop kissing my arse you fool," Ripper snarled scowling at the older man. "Get up, show me where that...girl is."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ripper opened the door to the room Terri was being kept in and slammed the it shut.  
  
He ducked a flying plate and let the shattered pieces fall harmlessly to the floor behind him.  
  
"Get," Terri, screamed. "You freak, you think I'm going to stay here much longer you'd better think again! My daddy's gonna come save me-"  
  
"Your father is dead," Ripper slashed out coldly. Stalked towards her and gripped her arm. "Never to be seen by you again child. You had best start showing some respect. I will not tolerate you behaving in such a way. You were a guest here. Now I see you have not fully appreciated the way in which you have been treated. Now girl it is time for you to see how we treat such foolish brats such as yourself! You will learn we tolerate little from anyone. Much less a child like yourself. You have the blood of an unholy man in your veins. We will wash it out of you!"  
  
He dragged her along with him as he left the room.  
  
The girl was going to learn a lesson. One way or the other it would be a lesson he would thoroughly enjoy teaching! 


	4. Ch:4

Dancing on the Edge: 4  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the delay on updates. Enjoy. Skyz  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Buffy couldn't keep the look of distaste that formed to herself and soon she found herself sending looks William's way.  
  
Abruptly Spike paused and looked over at her.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded as he shifted the weight of the backpack he had on his back and waited patiently for her to speak.  
  
Buffy hesitated.  
  
"Okay....I have followed you this far and really I think I deserve an explanation about why we're wandering through the sewers in the middle of the night!"  
  
Spike sighed and wondered how to explain all of this to her and not make it seem as if he were as crazy as all his relatives were. That he'd not had a conscious part in her daughter's kidnapping.  
  
"In a minute. We're almost there," was all he allowed himself to say.  
  
Buffy let out an irritated sigh and followed him as he began to move again. Her gaze followed him and she couldn't help but think he was keeping his own secrets too. Certainly about the Council and that crazy Ripper man. She wondered how he was going to explain all of this without making her freak out.  
  
In a way, she was relieved that Ripper had already told her about the Council and why he wanted Terri. There was only so much she could take. She glanced once again at Spike and decided abruptly at their next stop she was going to have to get him to explain and get the ball rolling on the baby plan.  
  
She was wasting time she really didn't have.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she hurried to catch up with him.The next step in her seduction wasn't something she was looking forward to.  
  
~*~  
  
Kingston wasn't a man too keen on tradition. He did what he wanted when he wanted and it was always fulfilling and exciting. Two things he craved more than anything else.  
  
Even more than blood at times.  
  
Now though he was beginning to rethink that. Tradition wasn't such a bad thing, he mused.  
  
Some traditions were meant to be followed and passed down from generation to generation.  
  
Sitting in his large leather armchair, he stared thoughtfully into the roaring fire in the fireplace before him. Lifted a large glass of blood to his lips and thought about what tradition meant to him. Not much, he knew.  
  
However, he was willing to put that aside to further the bloodline.  
  
"Sir?" a timid voice came from the door way and he lifted his head to look at his servant.  
  
"Yes?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Sir...there have been reports that there's been movement in the tunnels down below."  
  
Kingston straightened and put down his glass.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Sir there had-"  
  
"I heard what you said! Show me," Kingston ordered as he hefted his large frame from his chair and followed his servant out of his study.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike nervously watched as Buffy tossed her backpack to the ground and with a sigh leaned against the wall taking out a large bottle of water.  
  
He wasn't sure, why he was so afraid of her response to his revelations, it wasn't as if he needed her belief that he wasn't like the Council. That he was not a fanatic about evil and Slayers. In fact, he'd left all of that behind when he'd left the fold.  
  
"So care to explain some more?" Buffy finally asked taking sip of her water.  
  
Nodding he rested on the wall next to her.  
  
"Angel and I weren't raised in a normal house hold. See we were raised in something....well you could call it a cult," he grimaced as he said it and glanced at her in embarrassment. "They-the Council believes that evil wanders the earth in the form of vampires and creatures that go bump in the bloody night."  
  
He paused to see how she was reacting to his words.  
  
She looked stoic and unfazed. He hoped she stayed that way.  
  
"Well...they believed that one of them was capable of fathering a Slayer. A Slayer is a girl who is endowed with super human strength to fight vampires and other evil beings. We haven't had a Slayer in over a hundred years. Nevertheless, my-our bloodline Angel and mine has the potential to do it. To sire Slayers. I never wanted any part of it. I knew....I knew they would only manipulate and control the girls-my daughters. I couldn't have that so I left."  
  
He looked at her again and caught her staring at him.  
  
"Well...Slayer's and vampires. Do you really expect me to believe this? How does this concern Terri?"  
  
"Don't you see? Terri is a Slayer! Angel could sire them too and he has! With you."  
  
Buffy managed to look as shocked as she could as she clutched her bottle of water to her chest and stared at him wide eyed and frightened.  
  
"And you just said you got away from them because you knew they wouldn't be a good influence on Slayers! Oh my God what will they do to Terri?!" she demanded genuinely frightened now.  
  
So far, she'd been able to push her fear for her daughter out of her head as she concentrated on getting to William.  
  
Spike shifted to face her and wondered how to phrase his next revelation.  
  
"She shouldn't be in any real danger," he mumbled. "See....Angel's blood is...tainted. His father wasn't one the Council picked for our mother and when she had him, he only got some much potential. See that's where I come in. My blood is pure. I can-I'm the only one who can actually make the Slayers' they're obsessed with."  
  
Buffy frowned and looked at him closely. Ripper hadn't mentioned this. That Terri wasn't a Slayer they wanted. She had assumed since she was a Slayer they would want her. Now it seemed she had been wrong. This was why they wanted her to have a baby with William. To make a pure Slayer so they could control it.  
  
"So you're like--but why would they take Terri? You didn't even know about her!"  
  
Spike looked contrite and ashamed.  
  
"Because they knew I would find out about it and get out in the open. They'll use her as a bargaining chip and I won't be used," Spike muttered fiercely.  
  
Buffy's mind worked furiously as Spike gave her an intensely curious look. He may not want to be used, she thought but this was the only way for her to get Terri back. So if she had to use him, she would.  
  
It wasn't too much of a struggle to let the tears start to fall.  
  
"But....what if they kill her? I couldn't-I wouldn't be able to survive that. I love her so much and if-"she sobbed.  
  
Spike swallowed and closed his eyes briefly before he reached out.  
  
"Oh Buffy," he muttered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean I wouldn't help her. Wouldn't save her! I will, I swear it," he whispered softly.  
  
He was so close, she could feel his heat and it slowly began to envelope her. She wondered vaguely if she hadn't had some of that potion herself.  
  
She hadn't been this close to a man in months not even when Angel was still alive. She'd missed the physical contact. William was a gorgeous man, no doubt. That face, those cheekbones. Those eyes. He was a perfect example of the male species. So different from Angel... And not in a bad way.  
  
She inhaled sharply at the direction of her thoughts and lifted her head from his shoulder.  
  
Spike's face held concern and a hesitant expectation of rejection as he watched her look at him through tear blurred eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered.  
  
He cocked his head slightly to the side and smiled slightly.  
  
"For what?" he asked as he cupped her face gently and wiped at her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Your childhood sounds like it sucked," she said half laughing, half crying.  
  
Spike let out a choked laugh and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"It was...interesting," he muttered brushed his lips across her cheek just as she turned her head.  
  
Their lips brushed against one another softly.  
  
Spike's eyes were open as they looked into Buffy's. Filled with questions and unexpected desire.  
  
He saw the same emotions reflected in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy," he whispered her name hoarsely.  
  
They moved at the same time, his hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer. Hers settled against his chest as she lifted her face and he lowered his head.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Hungrily.  
  
Desperately.  
  
What are you doing, a tiny voice in his head asked as they kissed again and again. This woman just lost her husband! Your brother!  
  
Angel was a poof, a fool. Didn't deserve her, he thought back as he nibbled on her bottom lip, let his hands roam freely over her back.  
  
What are you doing? A scandalized voice demanded to know inside Buffy's head as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Thrust her hands inside and ran them hungrily over the wide expanse of heated skin.  
  
Gonna make a baby.  
  
In a sewer?  
  
Shut up! This is-Buffy's thoughts broke off as Spike's head lowered to her neck and trailed a fiery path to her collarbone, nuzzled the soft silky skin of her shoulders.  
  
She moaned.  
  
Oh...okay I see where this is going. Continue.  
  
I will, Buffy thought as she opened her eyes. She wanted to look at him, see him.  
  
What she saw though made her scream.  
  
Spike's head jerked up and he looked around wildly.  
  
Swore at what he saw.  
  
Vampires surrounded them, their eyes glowing eerily in the dimly lit sewers.  
  
"Fuck me I'm stupid," Spike yelled as the vampires descended on them.  
  
"William," Buffy yelled in horror as one of them grabbed her and hauled her close.  
  
"Leave her alone! You touch one hair on her head and my father's never gonna see me again," Spike yelled as he struggled against the vampires that held him.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
Struggled uselessly as they were dragged away.  
  
"I thought your father was dead?" she called out confused.  
  
"He is," Spike replied coldly.  
  
"Then what-"Buffy began.  
  
"He's a vampire," Spike spat out harshly. 


	5. Ch:5

Dancing on the Edge  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the delay in updates. Will try to do better but I've got a bit on my plate at the moment. Kinda short but more will be coming. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch: 5  
  
He's a vampire.  
  
That sentence flittered through Buffy's mind as she was shoved into a seat in a large study and her hands were bound behind her.  
  
She lifted her wary and beyond confused gaze to the huge man who was now pacing before her.  
  
Back and forth.  
  
He's a vampire, she thought dazedly.  
  
The man was huge. Tall about six feet five inches, wide through the shoulders, narrow in the hips that tapered down to powerfully built thighs encased in snug leather pants.  
  
Leather pants, Buffy shook her head. There was a roaring fire, the room was sweltering, and the man was wearing leather pants! She couldn't believe that this man was a vampire. He looked....he looked so normal.  
  
"So," he suddenly spoke causing Buffy to jump in surprise at the deepness of it. The warmth in it.  
  
Buffy's eyes skirted away from him as he paused in front of her and lifted one huge hand to tilt her chin upwards.  
  
She inwardly cringed as the cold hand touched her. Dear God, she thought. He's cold. Like ice. Dead a little voice in her head reminded her. This was what Ripper wanted her daughter-the child she was going to have to kill. Creatures like these. Innocent looking at first glance.  
  
Buffy let her eyes meet his and stared into the bluest eyes she had ever seen except for one. Then it made sense since they were related.  
  
"Don't touch me," she spat out jerking her chin form his grasp.  
  
Her show of defiance amused him and he let out a loud laugh. He studied her and clasped his hands together.  
  
Buffy had no doubt this man was dangerous. That he'd let her do that. That if he wanted to he could kill her in the blink of an eye. She could sense his power.  
  
"I see what my son sees in you," he murmured as he resumed pacing. "Feisty and beautiful."  
  
"Listen. I don't know what the hell's going on here but you can't keep me here and William won't allow you to harm me," Buffy stated coldly glaring at him as he pondered this.  
  
"William? Ah, well this is a surprise. You think I want to harm you? That I would disrespect my son by killing his....lover?" he asked curiously. "I assure you that is the farthest thing from my mind. However, I am curious why are you with Spike? Ah yes he goes by Spike. Never really liked his given name you see. Dastardly name it is."  
  
Buffy frowned and tried to decipher a way to answer his questions with out giving too much away.  
  
"I'm Buffy," she muttered instead of answering his question.  
  
Kingston's brow rose.  
  
"What an unusual name. Buffy," he rolled it around his tongue and shook his head. "Spike and Buffy. Well I'm Kingston. It is a pleasure to meet you Buffy."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure it is," she muttered sarcasm dripping from her voice. "And hey Buffy's a perfectly fine name! And like you're one to talk. Who names their kid Kingston? That's just paving the path to bullies beating the hell out of you. Except that, you're a demon huh? Vampire isn't that right? Guess that maybe the name fits you. You seem to be somewhat kingly. So I guess your name is-"  
  
"No need to be nervous Buffy. And I assure you my name was given to me by my father and passed down from my grand father and great grand-"  
  
"Blah, blah. When are you going to untie me Kingston? It's unlikely I can even hurt you. Much less attempt too. I'm a measly human," Buffy cajoled sweetly as she smiled at him widely.  
  
Kingston smirked an exact replica of Spike's his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Not yet. Soon dear. I have to have a conversation with my wayward son and when I'm finished with that then we will see."  
  
Buffy scowled and watched as Kingston strode out.  
  
She wondered how Spike could have possible come from him. God that man was huge and Spike was so not. Not tall but not too, short either. In fact, if she were to think about it he was the perfect size for her. Not big and massive like Angel but lean and thin but well muscled.  
  
Delicious, she thought then shook her head.  
  
She shouldn't be thinking about his body, she told herself and scrunched her face up as she told herself to think about her plan, which had been derailed.  
  
Sure, she had gotten close to him but not close enough to get pregnant. And she hadn't even used the potion. She made a slight noise of self-disgust. She couldn't believe she'd practically had sex with Spike in a sewer. Way to make with the memories.  
  
Shoving those thoughts aside she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Think about the plan, she told herself again as her thoughts strayed to Spike.  
  
I'll think about the plan in a minute, she thought. I'll just indulge for a moment before I deal with the plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike paced the room he'd been placed in with short angry steps. His hair was beyond mussed from his fingers and Buffy's and his mouth was smeared with light red lipstick.  
  
His clothes were wrinkled and dirty and he generally looked how he felt. Like shit. Angry and disgusted all at once.  
  
"Damn him," he muttered aloud as his door was thrust open and his father stood there.  
  
"Well damn me if you will but I'd like my question answered," Kingston drawled as he stepped in and slammed the door shut.  
  
Spike stiffened and glared up at Kingston.  
  
"What's that?" he growled.  
  
"How the hell did you get tangled up with your brother's wife?" Kingston demanded. 


	6. Ch:6

Dancing on the Edge  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs.  
  
A/N: Hi all. Thanks for all of the nice and encouraging reviews. They mean a lot and they keep me inspired. Any way if any one wants to be notified when I update I am going to start posting updates over at Crumbling Walls in the Fan fiction thread. So check there. Or send me your e-mail addy and I'll let you know. Thanks again. Enjoy. Skyz.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:6  
  
Spike looked away from his father's intensely curious gaze and wondered how he was going to answer that.  
  
He'd come here for a reason but now thinking about it he wasn't so sure this was the right way to go.  
  
Kingston couldn't be trusted and once he found out....But then he remembered Buffy's pain at her daughter's capture. He had to do this.  
  
"Well you probably know Angel's dead huh?" he said looking back up at his father and watching his reaction carefully.  
  
Kingston shrugged one broad shoulder and frowned.  
  
"I knew he'd been taken care of. But what I'm trying to figure out is how you ended up here with Buffy. You aren't trying to keep her for yourself are you? Because it would have made more sense if you'd done it when that bastard Angel was alive. Then he'd be able to see you take what was his. He'd feel the pain and-"  
  
"Listen I didn't come here to hear a lecture on pain and revenge Kingston," Spike snapped out as he glared up at him and watched Kingston's head rear back in indignation.  
  
"Well if you'd listened to me in the first place Angel wouldn't have- "Kingston began.  
  
"The Council has Buffy's daughter. Her's and Angel's girl," Spike said quickly cutting him off.  
  
That shut him up. Kingston crossed his arms and thought about what he'd just learned.  
  
All the possibilities it brought.  
  
Smiled as he realized it all.  
  
"Well, well, Angel had him a Slayer did he? Didn't think he had it in him," Kingston drawled with a booming laugh as he slapped Spike on the back and shook his head.  
  
"Yes," Spike mumbled. "And when I found out I offered my help."  
  
"Naturally," Kingston mocked. "Well damn boy this is wonderful news! Why are you here?"  
  
"Ripper paid us a visit," was all Spike said.  
  
Kingston's whole demeanor changed in a blink of an eye. His body tensed and his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
He was in vamp mode now and when he spoke his voice, a deep growl confirmed it. And Spike was glad. He could deal with the vampire; it was the human side Kingston still exhibited that made him uncomfortable.  
  
"What did he want?" he demanded.  
  
"He knocked me out. But I think and this is only a gut instinct he tried to make a deal with Buffy," Spike grudgingly said.  
  
Kingston clenched his hands into fists and his mouth thinned in disgust at that thought.  
  
"It would be just like him to take advantage of the girl," he muttered grimly. "And you say he has the Slayer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But what would he want from Buffy? What can she give him?" Kingston asked watching Spike. He had a good idea what Ripper wanted and he wanted to see if Spike had figured it out yet.  
  
"What every one wants. The perfect Slayer. A pawn in the game of evil vs. even more evil," Spike mockingly spat.  
  
He knew exactly what Ripper thought he could get from him.  
  
"Well. You know the only way to get that perfect Slayer is to have the one man and woman who have the right genes," Kingston spoke considering as he gauged his son's reaction. "And I think....No I know who those would be. He is standing right here with me, and the woman is locked in one of my studies. What ever shall I do?"  
  
Spike clenched his jaw so tightly he felt as if it would break at any moment.  
  
"Yes. Whatever shall you do?"  
  
Kingston slung an arm around Spike's shoulders and led him out of the room.  
  
"I think we need to have a drink and discuss this some more son," Kingston announced.  
  
Spike watched as Kingston poured himself a glass of brandy and then settled himself in his favorite chair.  
  
His gaze skimmed over Spike and settled on Buffy.  
  
He smiled widely before he spoke.  
  
"Spike seems to think you've made a deal with the devil himself to get your daughter back Buffy. Is that true?"  
  
Buffy's shocked gaze skirted the room, rested on Spike's impassive face briefly before it settled back on the floor.  
  
Unconsciously her hands fisted and her heart picked up speed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated coldly.  
  
She did not intend to let him know anything about Ripper or the plan she was going to use to ensnare Spike with.  
  
He was a vampire for God's sake he was no more trustworthy than Ripper was! He'd want to kill Terri and the baby! She wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
Ever.  
  
"Well I think you do. As a matter of fact knowing Ripper as I do I suspect he wanted to make a trade did he not?" Kingston glanced at Spike who had remained silent through out all of this.  
  
His blue eyes were fairly glowing with fury as he questioned Buffy but he knew he couldn't do much of anything about it.  
  
"No need to answer Buffy. You seem to be a very intelligent woman. You'd take any opportunity to get your daughter back wouldn't you? And I suspect you did. You agreed to Ripper's plan and now all you have to do is pull it off. But here's the thing. Ripper never keeps his promises. Never in all of his long life has he kept a promise. So if he promised you your daughter back in exchange for one of your brats with Spike here then you've been led on."  
  
The silence was deafening as Buffy realized the stupidity of her plan. The futileness of what she'd been willing to do. She'd known deep down that she shouldn't trust Ripper but she needed to save Terri! And at the time, it had seemed the only way! She loved her so much she didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
She shook her head; lifted tear filled eyes to Kingston, and swallowed quickly before she forced words out.  
  
"He's going to kill her isn't he?" she choked out.  
  
Kingston's face softened and despite himself he found himself reaching out and taking one of her smaller hands in his massive one.  
  
He never did like to see a woman in pain.  
  
Even now.  
  
"I'm afraid so darlin'," he spoke quietly.  
  
"What the fuck's the matter with you?!" Spike exploded as he watched Kingston offer comfort and Buffy bury her face in her hands. "Why would you take away her hope?! We don't know what Ripper is going to do! Why?" Spike wouldn't have stopped himself even if he'd thought about it.  
  
He stalked up to his father and shoved him.  
  
Kingston stared at him in mild surprise and when Spike's fist started swinging he let, them connect.  
  
"Stupid bloody wanker....just like you," Spike screamed.  
  
Abruptly Kingston caught Spike's hand and shoved him back into his seat.  
  
His eyes held a boatload of sympathy. An infinite amount of calculation.  
  
"I said he would kill her. I didn't say we'd let him," Kingston snapped as he sent a reproachful look Spike's way.  
  
Crouching down beside Buffy, he tilted her chin up and grinned at her.  
  
"What was the deal darlin'?"  
  
Through tears and gasps, she told them the plan.  
  
Spike glared at Kingston as he watched the older man offer comfort and barely resisted the urge to try to pummel his father again. Instead, he walked to Buffy, took a spot beside his father, and held her hands in his.  
  
"Buffy there was a reason I brought you here," Spike began watching her eyes register this.  
  
"Why?" she warily asked voice hoarse from the tears she would shed. She couldn't even bring herself to care that she had a vampire on one side of her and his son on the other. Both ready and willing to offer any comfort.  
  
Her thoughts were on her daughter and her death.  
  
"Well I figured that you might have made a deal with Ripper while I was unconscious and decided that I would have to get help and the only person I could think of was Kingston."  
  
"What kind of help can a vampire give us?" she asked dully.  
  
Kingston glanced at his son and catching Spike's death glare rose swiftly and left the comforting to him.  
  
"Yes what was your plan Spike?" Kingston asked curiously. He was very curious as to what Spike thought he could do.  
  
"Pretty much the same as Ripper's except I wouldn't be with Buffy. In exchange for helping, we get Terri back I would...I'd give you a Slayer with any of the women who've been chosen by the Council. A fair exchange," Spike said eyeing Buffy carefully.  
  
Kingston clasped his hands together and balanced on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Fair exchange," he remarked.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but frown. She didn't like the way this conversation was going. It was enough to break through her emotional break down and she couldn't help herself as she blurted out her next words.  
  
"If any one's going to be having a Slayer it's going to be me! There's no way I'm letting that bastard kill Terri! He's sick and when I get my hands on him I-"  
  
"Well your plan was all good and well Spike. Yours too Buffy," Kingston interrupted. "But neither are what I have in mind. See I'm a vampire and well having Slayer's around will put a huge damper on that. Can't have that now can I?"  
  
He watched both Spike and Buffy's faces mirror eachother in shock.  
  
"Here's what I'm thinking. Since Terri is it? Since she's a Slayer but not one who has the full potential. She's of no consequence. I care little for her. But you can probably tell the thought of a full powered Slayer has a great appeal. If I were to have one under my thumb well....imagine the power I would wield. Instead of killing nameless vampires and demons, she would kill only those who present problems to my clan and me. Our own personal Slayer."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike who was looking back at her with an expression of worried consternation. This was such a bad idea, he thought.  
  
Buffy didn't really know what to think. Kingston wanted a Slayer too and he had yet to say how he was going to get one but she figured she already knew.  
  
Closing her eyes she blocked out Spike's concerned and distraught blue eyes and concentrated on the outcome of this all.  
  
Terri.  
  
For her she would do anything.  
  
"I want a Slayer. I would like to have her in nine months and I want my son here to have her with you Buffy. I can only imagine the power. The strength she will have. But as I know Buffy, you probably wouldn't agree to such a deal I will state this. In return, for your daughter's safety I will expect a Slayer. A full-blooded Slayer. Period. Nothing else nothing less. You two will hold true to the plan Ripper wanted. You will be married tonight and make haste with the baby making!"  
  
Spike's eyelid began to twitch painfully as he tried to suppress the slowly building rage that had grown at every word.  
  
"No," he bit out. "I won't do it! I'll do it only if you leave Buffy out of this! She's got no part in this. She married the wrong man once and I won't let her make the same mistake twice. Any one but her," Spike vehemently said.  
  
He wouldn't, couldn't force Buffy into a situation like this. He knew his father and he would stop at nothing to get what he thought was rightfully his.  
  
He knew that if they went through with this Buffy would not be able to give up her baby. She was a loving, caring and generous person and giving up her baby to a monster wasn't a part of her make up. He would no let her go through the pain of such an event.  
  
"I'll do it," Buffy's voice broke Spike from his furious thoughts.  
  
Kingston grinned.  
  
"Good," he muttered. "Tomorrow we'll have a wedding and soon darlin' you will have your daughter back. And I will have my very own Slayer."  
  
Spike closed his eyes as a wave of pain sliced through him.  
  
There was no way he was letting anyone take his daughter! There was no way he was going to let either psychotic fool take their child. Some way he was going to find a way to keep both sides at bay.  
  
Kingston's grin widened and he looked from one to the other.  
  
"I'll get my boys started on a strategic plan of attack right away. We should have Terri by the end of the week," he said while he headed for the door.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Spike opened his eyes and spoke in a hushed whisper at Buffy's ear.  
  
"We can't trust him Buffy. We can't trust anyone but ourselves. I will never let him lay a finger on our daughter. Or Terri. We will figure a way out of this Buffy. I swear to you I'll figure a way out of this. I swear!"  
  
Buffy didn't respond and Spike thought without thinking and wrapped his arms around her small frame.  
  
Closing his eyes he inhaled her scent and knew he'd made a huge error when he'd decided to play the rescuer.  
  
He hadn't been prepared for this. The feelings Buffy was stirring up inside of him. He didn't know whether to be grateful or resentful.  
  
He'd thought he'd been happy living his life as he had been. Now he wasn't so sure. Now he knew that in order for him to truly live he had to get rid of the two things that were threatening the woman he was starting to more than care for.  
  
"How?" Buffy finally asked. "How do we stop them?"  
  
"How were you supposed to get in contact with Ripper? Once he finds out about this little siege of Kingston's he'll want to retaliate. And he'll want to keep you cooperative. In order to do that he'll have to have a bargaining chip. Terri. He'll keep her alive." 


	7. Ch:7

Dancing on the Edge  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Btvs  
  
A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the long delay but I guess you could say I had a slight case of writer's block these past few weeks. However, here's a new chapter that I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated.  
  
~*~  
  
Ch:7  
  
A wisp of a sigh escaped her as she felt the tell tale signs of her body beginning to relax.  
  
".....it wasn't anything spectacular mind you. But I figured what the hell," Spike was saying.  
  
"Wasn't spectacular? I beg to differ William," Buffy argued. "I mean that's down right amazing! To have the stamina, the drive," she marveled with a small smile.  
  
Spike ducked his head sheepishly as she smiled at him.  
  
"I am great aren't I?" he mused with a shake of his head.  
  
Buffy studied his bent head and resisted the urge to run her fingers through the curly locks.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," she retorted. Gave up, let her fingers run through his hair, and watched as he paused in what he was doing to peek up at her through his thick lashes.  
  
"Keep that up and I might just start purring," he mumbled as he bent back to his task.  
  
"Would you?" she asked intrigued.  
  
"I can try," he began.  
  
"Let's hear it. Purr for me William," she demanded as she continued running her fingers through his hair, occasionally letting her fingers tangle in a curl or two.  
  
Laughing he did his best, which didn't amount to much, but a laugh filled kinda growl that bordered on pathetic.  
  
"Aw good try. Can you twitch your tail too?" she asked curiously.  
  
Spike threw a look over his shoulder at his bum and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Sorry. No tail shaking or twitching but I can twitch my nose," he replied and lifted one hand and wiggled his nose. "There. Satisfied luv?"  
  
"Kinda. But not quite," she reluctantly admitted.  
  
He sent her a wicked leer and caught his tongue between his teeth.  
  
"Could fix that," he murmured.  
  
She cocked her head and arched a brow.  
  
"I am sure you could."  
  
They grinned at eachother.  
  
Spike bent his head and went about massaging her feet again.  
  
Buffy inhaled deeply as she realized Spike had been right about this little therapy session, with a little message thrown in.  
  
It was relaxing.  
  
Refreshing.  
  
"Tell me how you met Angel," Spike asked moving his hands upward to her calves. Noted how her body tensed up ever so slightly.  
  
She released a breath and he waited patiently.  
  
"Well you know.....I was just out of high school and college was new and-"  
  
"God," Spike erupted as he stopped all movements and looked up at her through narrowed eyes. "Did he stalk you? Cuz luv he had to have been a good bit older than you! Pervert, was always followin' little girls 'round- "  
  
"Spike," Buffy chastised with a glare to shut him up.  
  
It worked.  
  
He went back to work.  
  
"So he was there as a TA okay? And he liked me. Started following me around, asking me out and I would refuse-"  
  
"Stalking," Spike mumbled.  
  
"Wooing. In his, own weird little way. Listen this is my story, keep the commentary to yourself okay?"  
  
He gave a grudging nod.  
  
"So finally I said okay. And then the rest as they say is history," she finished quickly.  
  
"Yeh," Spike muttered. "History. You know why he didn't tell you about our family?"  
  
"I'm sure he thought I wouldn't understand," Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Sure. What with you being stupid and all," Spike bit out sarcastically as he inched his hands further.  
  
"It wasn't like that," she protested.  
  
"Right. So he was in love with you. And he didn't think it was worth the effort to tell his wife that she and their children might be in danger? Call me old fashioned but when you marry some one you love, for better or worse you gotta tell them the not so glowing shit about yourself."  
  
She remained quiet as she kept her own hands moving.  
  
"But then that's just me. So he married you. Had Terri with you and knew all along that somewhere out there was a number of people who didn't want her to live to see her fifteenth birthday. Some kind of father, some kind of husband," he muttered coldly.  
  
"You shouldn't judge him," she managed to say despite the lump that had formed as he'd spoken.  
  
"Why not?" he asked looking up at her with intense blue eyes. "He put you in danger and your daughter and you're telling me you aren't the least bit angry at him for never telling you 'bout the Council? Or Slayers and vamps?"  
  
He watched her carefully, waiting for a response. He knew she couldn't be okay with all of this. Ripper had her daughter and it was all because of Angel.  
  
Gritting her teeth to keep from exploding at him, she gave a little shrug.  
  
"Can't waste time being angry William. All I want is my daughter back. Anger won't get her here any sooner."  
  
He gave a deceptive shrug of agreement. Anger was a good thing, and he knew anger would be the one thing Buffy would need to keep herself going. That and of course him.  
  
He would keep her sane.  
  
Keep her safe and help her get Terri back.  
  
"True," he replied. "So you gotta thing for brunettes huh? Cuz you know under this goop I'm sportin' a brown do," he issued with a waggle of his brows.  
  
"Well..." she drawled. "I did like brunettes.....til I met a certain bleached blond," she said with a thoughtful look.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"That's right. M'gonna ruin you for anyone else aren't I?" he drawled out smugly as he rested his hands on her knees and peered at her.  
  
"Other way around Spikey," she mocked. "How'd you get that name?" she demanded.  
  
Spike felt heat rise in his cheeks unbidden and he ducked his head.  
  
"You already know about m'life Buffy. Don't need to know about the nickname too. Besides how'd you get Buffy? Wanna share secrets? It's gotta be fair."  
  
"Fair hmmmm?"  
  
"Fair," he agreed levering himself up and placing a slow kiss on her lips. "Two hours are up pet," he whispered.  
  
"They are aren't they?" she asked as she looped her arms around his neck and met his eyes.  
  
He gave a slow nod as his lips brushed hers.  
  
"Think it'll work?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"I know it will," he answered with confidence.  
  
She plopped back on the mattress and spread her arms wide.  
  
"Have at it then," she exclaimed.  
  
Grinning Spike studied her face for any signs of nerves, or tension.  
  
Found none.  
  
"Not gonna help me at all? I gotta do all the work luv? You know what we're aiming for?" he asked gently twirling a lock of hair around his finger as he leaned down.  
  
"What?" she whispered curiously.  
  
"A boy," he whispered back as he brought his lips to hers.  
  
~*~  
  
The voice on the phone was one long missed but never forgotten. It caught Ripper's attention immediately.  
  
"What do you want?" Ripper snarled as he glanced around warily as he slowly got up from his armchair and shut his study door.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd just say hello," Kingston announced with a mocking lilt to his tone.  
  
"You have no ri-"Ripper began to erupt.  
  
"Well I'm only calling to inform you of something I'm sure you will be intrigued to know."  
  
Ripper gripped the phone until his knuckles were white.  
  
"What?" he hissed out, heart pounding.  
  
"Oh just that I the most powerful, magnificent man on the planet-"  
  
"Quit prattlin' on you silly birk," Ripper snapped as he glared at the phone forgetting Kingston couldn't see him.  
  
"I've finally won the war. You might have Angel's girl but she's impure. I've got the real deal now. The one true Slayer linage has been conceived tonight. I must say the wedding was wonderful-"  
  
"I'll kill you-" Ripper erupted.  
  
"You can try," Kingston replied arrogantly.  
  
"I'll kill the girl," Ripper growled as he jerked open his study door and raced down the hall.  
  
"Go ahead. No skin off my nose Rip. The baby is mine and the girl well hell she's a non-issue. Do as you will."  
  
"I'll kill her, then I'm going to come after you and I'm going to take what's mine you stupid bloody bastard," he yelled.  
  
"Yada, yada, yada. Heard it before. However, I'm afraid it will never happen. Give me your best and watch as I destroy you and all you've built."  
  
The click of Kingston disconnecting echoed in Ripper's ears as he flung the phone into the nearest wall and let out a roar.  
  
"Quentin," he screamed.  
  
Quentin's scurrying feet was the only sound heard as Ripper leaned his head against the wall and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Yes?" Quentin asked hesitantly.  
  
"Where is the girl?" he demanded bitterly.  
  
"She is-she's in the dungeon," he sputtered, fear catching him by surprise as he watched Ripper lift his head and stare at him with cold dead eyes.  
  
"What do you do when war has been declared?" he asked flatly.  
  
"I-I don't know," Quentin stuttered quickly.  
  
Ripper rolled his eyes and glared at him.  
  
"You're so stupid," he snapped. "Ignorant little fool. He thinks he's won. That I won't kill the girl. That I'll sit and wait for things to happen. When war is declared idiot, prepare and strike when least expected," he snapped.  
  
Quentin frowned and tried to understand that.  
  
"But won't he be expecting it?" he asked confused.  
  
Ripper gave up and let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"Bring the girl, and then we're going move in on Kingston. Tonight."  
  
"Tonight? But-but we don't-sir"  
  
"Do as I said! Bring me the girl. Get out of my sight! We're gonna finish this tonight," Ripper muttered. "Or tomorrow," he amended to himself. "Sometime this week. Soon. Very soon."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay who wants a wedding? I'm gonna give it to you next chapter as well as the beginning of what's to be a fabo honeymoon. Lol. Hope you enjoyed. 


	8. Ch:8

Dancing on the Edge

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. At last. I've updated this story. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Ch:8

She'd only been married once and it had been for life. But Angel was dead and here she was. Buffy tried not to pace the small room waiting for the time to come.

"You shouldn't worry," the throaty voice came from behind her and Buffy turned slightly.

"Excuse me?" she asked impatiently. 

"Kingston's son is all man," the small woman who Kingston had insisted stay with her gave her a toothy grin.

Buffy pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I'm not worried about that," she muttered as she abruptly began to pace. In fact that was the last thing on her mind. 

She knew Spike was sexy and she knew she was attracted to him.

Sex she was certain wouldn't be a problem.

No she was dwelling on what came afterwards.

When she gave her body to someone there were always emotions involved, and this time wouldn't be any different.

Except for the fact that she didn't know what she felt for Spike. There was certainly gratitude and affection.

She cared for him and as it had happened so suddenly she wasn't sure she could trust her emotions. Circumstances were incredible and bound to stir up emotions that may or may not last.

There was a soft knock on their door and Buffy's companion answered it.

"It's time," she told Buffy and walked out.

Buffy gave a long sigh and headed after the vampire.

~*~

It was hard to say who was more nervous, more scared and upset by this new and terrifying event. 

Him or his father.

"You sure you've got…everything in order?" Kingston asked once again.

Spike glared at him and tried to ignore him.

"Well do you?" Kingston snapped as he stepped into Spike's line of sight again and returned his son's hot glare.

"Yes. Everything's working," Spike gritted out, heat flooding his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Well no need to be embarrassed son," Kingston told him with a loud laugh. "It wouldn't do to have you not up to par and leavin' the little missus high and dry."

Spike closed his eyes.

"I don't need a sex talk from you. I've gotten along quite well in all my twenty-six years Kingston," he muttered darkly as his eyes flitted up to meet his father's.

Kingston shifted his huge bulk and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Well…" Kingston trailed off feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the implied complications of Spike's last statement. "That's good. Good. Keep her goin' then son. Gotta have that baby. Gotta have that baby before Ripper does something to the other girl. It's time. You ready?"

Kingston didn't wait for Spike to answer as he took his arm, and led him out of the small room they'd been in.

Spike tried to keep his thoughts on what was to come. Not that it was hard to. After all it had been awhile since he'd had sex.

He'd been too preoccupied with work to dally in the pleasures of the flesh.

But when he had sex well…he didn't let his emotions come into play. 

This was different on so many levels.

He cared for Buffy and he wanted to help her get her daughter back.

But that meant getting her pregnant within the allotted time.

Nervous really couldn't begin to describe the way he was feeling; as Kingston led him into the dimly lit room he'd proclaimed the honeymoon suite.

Kingston wanted to keep it simple. Get them married and then leave them to go at it like animals, Spike mused.

He didn't take in the room, but let his focus remain on the task at hand.

"Ah here's the lovely bride to be," Kingston grinned and turned.

Spike stiffened and slowly turned too.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but this sure wasn't it.

His eyes widened and he couldn't help but let his mouth twitch.

Buffy stood stiffly as she paused in the doorway. She wrung her hands and looked down at herself as well.

Kingston had taken it upon himself to dress Buffy for this occasion and had decided on an empire waist dress of the Victorian era.

It was highly uncomfortable and ridiculous looking.

Buffy felt her own lips quirk.

She met Spike's eyes and they smiled at eachother.

Because he didn't look any better than she did, she thought with a shake of her head.

Dressed in a ruffled styled shirt, much like pirates used to wear, that was tucked into to breeches that clung entirely too tightly. Black knee high boots completed the picture he made.

"What?" Kingston asked confused. "What's so funny?"

"Dressed us up like your dolls Kingston," Spike said with a laugh as he walked towards Buffy and took her hand.

"Well," Kingston drawled slowly. "I happen to think you both look lovely. Shall we get on with this?"

Kingston stood to Spike's side and the woman who'd accompanied Buffy took her position next to Buffy.

They all turned to the man who would marry them tonight.

Buffy wasn't sure if he was a vampire or not. But then she wasn't sure what vampires' looked like beyond seeing them in their fangs and yellow eyed glory. 

Kingston didn't seem any different from any other human she'd encountered in her life. So as she stared at the tall, thin man who would marry them she wondered about him.

About what she was getting herself into.

Sighed and decided to just go with the flow.

"Do you have it?" the man spoke abruptly.

His voice was deep and rumbling.

Spike and Buffy exchanged quick glances.

Kingston nodded and pulled out a sheath of silk.

He handed it to the man and they watched as the man unwrapped the silk to reveal a golden hilted dagger.

"What's going on?" Buffy whispered to Spike.

Spike shrugged.

"Don't know," he whispered back.

"Give me your hands," the man ordered.

Both Buffy and Spike lifted their hands.

"Palms forward," the man added.

Buffy swallowed sure she wasn't going to like what was coming and she was right.

She let out a gasp as the dagger sliced across her palm.

Then the man sliced Spike's hand and lifted their hands.

He lifted a jeweled goblet and they watched as their blood slowly dripped into it.

"Bind them," the man ordered.

Kingston and the woman both stepped forward, and hurriedly they bound Spike and Buffy's wounded hands together.

"Um…" Buffy began certain this was not healthy or sanitary.

"Silence."

The silence stretched until the man spoke again.

"It is done. You are pledged. Man and wife. Mates for eternal life."

Kingston clapped his hands together.

"Thank you Bob," he told the thin man. "Now kids go on and get started. Take all the time you need. Ring that little bell when you want sustenance! Be a good boy now son and get her good and pregnant!"

Kingston ushered the others out of the room until she and Spike were alone.

Buffy tugged at the silk that bound their hands together and slipped her hand from his.

"Well that was...weird," she mused quietly.

Spike nodded.

"And I don't think quite legal. We'll have to get a marriage certificate in order for Ripper to believe we're married. In fact-"

She broke off as she looked at Spike.

He seemed to be literally frozen.

Narrowing her eyes she regarded him a moment before she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She marched over to him and lifted his hands.

Placed them on her shoulders.

"Help me get out of this, and I'll help you," she said as she began to tug at his shirt.

"We're married," Spike managed to get out woodenly.

Buffy nodded.

"Yes. It seems we are," she replied dryly as she tugged Spike's shirt up, and he was forced to lift his arms to get the shirt off.

"I'm your husband," he whispered.

Buffy wasn't sure what was going on with him, but she knew he couldn't go glass eyed on her. At least not now, not until they'd started.

She tossed the shirt aside and let her fingers skim down his naked chest.

Grinned when he shivered.

"Don't tell me husband, you don't know what to do with me," she said mockingly as she leaned forward to nibble on his neck.

He was breathing hard and trying desperately not to.

He wasn't sure what had come over him as they'd been married. It was too big to be described as bone numbing fear and too small to be called overwhelming rightness.

He'd gone numb the minute the blade had sliced at his hand, and now as Buffy trailed her hands down his back it all started to become real.

He was married to her.

The thought was terrifying and yet not.

Dimly he wondered if this was how Angel had felt on his wedding day.

Marrying this woman…

He shook his head, cleared away his thoughts, and abruptly reached out and cupped her face. Stared into her weary eyes and grinned.

"And here I thought I'd have to do all the work," Buffy mused as she brought his head down so their lips met.

He kissed her like a man who'd just gotten married to the woman he loved.

And it took her breath away.

He began to jerk at her dress.

"Buttons. In the back," Buffy mumbled as she pulled her mouth away to rest her forehead against his neck.

Spike let out a muttered curse as he turned her.

"He did this on purpose," he muttered exasperatedly as he studied the long line of buttons that trailed down her back.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

"It'll take you all night. It took that woman at least twenty minutes to do them all up. Try and rip it."

"Sure?" he asked as he gripped the edge of her dress.

"Sure. It's flimsy, it'll tear," she assured him. "But start from the top so I can actually get out of it."

"Yes ma'am," Spike replied with a grin.

He ripped her dress from the back and let his hands skim over the exposed flesh of her golden back.

He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck and took in a gulp of air.

He wasn't sure how to do this. How to make this right for both of them.

"Buffy," he whispered her name desperately. He needed her help here. He'd never made love to anyone.

And he sure as hell didn't want to have sex with her.

It had to be more than that.

It would be more than that.

And it was as she turned to him stepping out of her ruined dress. She encircled his neck with her slender arms and offered him a smile.

"Kiss me," she urged as his head automatically lowered. "Like you mean it."

Spike swallowed.

He took his time with her lips, teasing and tasting, but never taking it beyond that. Her mouth parted and abruptly her hands tightened on the back of his neck and she pressed even closer.

She took control of the kiss then.

She took his mouth like she wanted to take his body, sucked on his bottom lip, ran her hands down his sides and laughed when he shivered.

She turned them, her mouth still on his, led them to the bed and Spike was lost.

Lost to the sensations of the sweetest torment he had ever felt as he lay there glass eyed, as she tugged at his pants, worked them down his hips.

At last she finally had him naked and supplicant beneath her and she took in her fill.

From top to bottom, she reached out and took him in her hands, watched his eyes darken and his hips arch upwards. 

She bent forward, and brushed her lips over his brow.

"Gorgeous," she mused in a whisper. "You're gorgeous William…"

And he was, she wondered if he'd ever been told that. He was a beautiful man; golden and so finely made she wanted to eat him up.

One piece at a time.

Trailing kisses down his face, his neck she took her time.

Gave him what had been given to her.

She made love to him, because she knew he had never been made love to.

He skimmed his thumbs down her throat, cupped her shoulders, and tangled his hands in all that glorious hair and brought her head up.

Captured her mouth and flipped them over, their bodies touching, sliding apart and coming together skin against skin. His hands trembled as he ran them down the length of her, palmed her breast, and felt a fission of pleasure when she moaned as he took one hard nipple into his mouth.

His fingers trailed a fiery path down the inside of her thigh, dipped into her moist heat and he shuddered at the feel of her.

So hot, so tight, he groaned as she arched up into his hand with a moan that came from deep within. 

"Buffy…"

She shivered as he eased over her, his hands clenching in hers.

She slowly kissed him whispering his name on a sigh as with one thrust he buried himself inside her.

He wanted to revel in her tight heat, to glory in the moment, but it was beyond him as she lifted her hips and took him deeper.

And then there was nothing but heat, dark stormy sensations as they skated along their skin. His fingers bit into her hips as they matched eachother in a driving rhythm.

His jaw clenched and his body trembled as he felt her clamp around him, her body arching, her breath hot in his ear as she came on such a wave of pleasure she cried out his name.

He sought out her mouth as he felt the tremors of her release begin to ease and surrounded by her, steeped in her, he rode her long and hard.

Took her to the brink again, felt her convulse around him, and with her name on his lips he let himself go with one last thrust, he came, emptying himself inside her.

~*~

Kingston leaned back against his armchair and grinned.

"Have they finished?" Tavia the woman he'd had take care of Buffy tonight, looked over at him curiously.

"Nay," he answered with a laugh, "they've just started. I'm quite sure by the time this night is over a baby should be made tonight." 


End file.
